


Святой Грааль их ненависти

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Le_Cygne8



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, какие герои такой и романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Как и почему это происходило? Неизвестно. Страстно, страшно, животворяще





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210490331.htm?oam#more6) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Задание:** «Не так связывают любовь, дружба, уважение, как общая ненависть к чему-нибудь». _Сергей Довлатов_
> 
>  **Беты:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun), анонимные доброжелатели
> 
>  **Примечание:** немного нецензурной лексики, AU внутри канона

✖ ✖ ✖

Как ни удивительно — и тем не менее обыденно, — ненависть связывала их всегда. Общая на двоих, разрушающая, созидающая, перерастающая во что-то иное и находящая себе замену, — новую ненависть.

Сначала они ненавидели друг друга. Страстно, яростно, со смехом, матом, засосами на видных местах, обидными, прямо в цель, насмешками, публично соперничая и почти незаметно переживая «враг за врага». Возможно, это для них придумали лавхейт, и нежная звонкая тонкая вечно тонула в грубости, хриплых стонах, язвительности, что крепче виски и яда вместе взятых.

Но и лав, и хейт Эггзи были изничтожены предательством Чарли до донышка, до пустоты. Смысл ненавидеть ублюдочного придурка, что так бездарно проебал все шансы и больше не встретится на твоём пути? И были воскрешены предательством Артура. Наблюдательность, а также виски с ядом уже без всяких метафор пригодились: привели к новой встрече — нож у горла, горячее прикосновение, восставшая из пепла ненависть, вновь полная до краёв чаша.

Оба хлебнули горя, оба ненавидели покойного Честера Кинга и Валентайна. Эггзи — за смерть любимого наставника, Чарли — за шантаж семьёй. И, конечно, оба были послушными мальчиками, какими бы и не оказались никогда, если только ни прямо сейчас: месть, ненависть, смерть. И любовь, да, куда же без неё. В идее, что любое зло есть лишь тень от добра, лишь его зеркальные отражения — искажённые, безумно неправильные — и впрямь что-то нашлось. Вздумал же Валентайн ради природы и добра ненавидеть человечество, разжечь в сердце каждого жажду убийства? Вот только сердцам Эггзи и Чарли не требовалось воздействия V-волн. Они горели добровольно и сами: за Гарри-Галахада-Харта, за маму с папой и за младших братьев. Да они оказались более кроткими, чем агнцы, внимали послушно зову ненависти и разложили себя на алтаре в её честь. Они бы с искренним наслаждением даже трахнулись на этом алтаре, да только время мчалось с сумасшедшей скоростью и было не до того: ведь Честер Кинг уже в Аду, а Валентайна с его благими намерениями только предстояло туда отправить. О, они объединились. Хватило несколько секунд, шёпота на ухо, пока столовый нож тупой стороной ласково гладил подставленную шею и пальцы не останавливали свой бег по клавиатуре.

К чёрту любовь, дружбу, уважение. Тогда было не до них.

Любовь?

Позже, когда Чарли обнимет сразу обоих близняшек-братьев, перекинется злыми словами с недовольным, но всё-таки живым отцом, поцелует маму в щёку и выслушает её речь до конца, ни разу не прервав.

Потом, когда Эггзи закружит на руках малышку Дейзи и будет долго разговаривать с мамой, прося её переехать в отдельный дом, в благополучный район. А когда переезд случится — еле живым от усталости будет приходить под вечер, если только он выпадает свободным, и читать малышке сказки на ночь.

После, когда Чарли (или Рокси, или Мерлин) тоже услышат эти сказки. Через телефонную связь, через очки. Когда однажды — Эггзи на тот момент будет в коме и проваляется в ней ещё девять с половиной дней — Чарли с Рокси в перерыве между миссиями посменно начнут приходить к Дейзи, чтобы рассказать новые истории о храбрых рыцарях Круглого Стола.

Дружба?

Когда, после адского дня V, можно выдохнуть с облегчением, что живы, что вместе. Рокси, Чарли, Эггзи посвятят вдумчивой попойке одни короткие сутки и потом уже окунутся в работу. Быть агентом Кингсмэн после почти случившегося Апокалипсиса это вам не шутки. Но они будут шутить, подначивать друг друга, поддерживать и, кажется, всё-таки выживать.

Уважение?

Для Эггзи — не заехать Мерлину кулаком, а разрыдаться на его плече, когда выяснится, где он так часто пропадал и у чьей постели дежурил, где, в конце концов, развернул новую координаторскую.

Для Чарли — стоически терпеть все слюни и сопли Эггзи по поводу своего дорогого наставника, что ни жив, ни мёртв. Самому притворяться спящим, если Эггзи просыпается от кошмара и буквально вырывается из объятий с отчаянным криком «Гарри!». Уважение, благодарность чужому человеку, почти незнакомому агенту, что так близок к человеку родному — странная штука, можно даже придержать ревность. Потом-то Эггзи проверит телефон, отслеживая, в каком состоянии его наставник, и повернётся в объятиях Чарли — лицом к нему, поцелует куда-то в шею, в грудь и затихнет, снова засыпая. Уважение — однажды сказать краткое «Спасибо» за всё-всё, касаемое любимого придурка, когда у его наставника изменится пульс и откроются глаза.

Любовь, дружба, уважение — эти вещи накрепко связывали их с миром.

Друг с другом, до осязаемого ясно, сильно и страстно, их зачастую объединяло совсем иное.

Хлестала из горла Валентайна кровь и умирала его помощница — то проливалась общая на двоих ненависть.

Проводили на пару операции уже после дня V — ненавидели образ Кингсмэн в глазах других спецслужб, — тех, кто о них знал и считал вовсе не спасителями, а виновными во всех обрушившихся бедах.

Ненавидели первые миссии с обольщением, собственную нечеловеческую усталость и иногда чужую тупость.

Ещё позже — одну лишь рутину, не позволявшую быть рядом достаточно часто. С остальным они справлялись. Даже, невероятное дело, с собственными чувствами друг к другу.

Как-то Мерлин обронил, что Эггзи и Чарли давно нашли свой Грааль. Дураки и счастливцы, пьют из него бесконечную ненависть, и та меняет свой знак на плюс. Как и почему это происходило? Неизвестно. Страстно, страшно, животворяще. Но бежало сквозь лес тёмных зеркал, но превращалось во что-то неведомое и простое, давало толчок, создавало связи и разрывало другие, искрилось светом и оставалось который год электричеством меж их пальцами, друг другом и внешним миром.

Будет то однажды новая сказка для малышки Дейзи? Кто знает. Ведь истории не были о ненависти — все до единой о храбрости, любви и смекалке. Чарли, вздыхая, мог отправлять смску Эггзи в больницу «Очнись уже, мудак» и рассказывать его сестрёнке, как мило и смешно выглядел Лучший Рыцарь, когда по-настоящему влюбился.

Любовь? Дружба? Уважение? Крепче всего связала, объединила Эггзи и Чарли чистая ненависть, а любовь, дружба и уважение проросли внутри каждого исподволь.


End file.
